


A Glimpse of You

by CandyCrackpot



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Confessions, Fast Food, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, both bc they're on budget and it has unexpected sentimental value, for once lavi doesn't halfass things and gets nice results, healthy conveyal of feelings, mention of others, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCrackpot/pseuds/CandyCrackpot
Summary: Allen is suspicious about the anonymous love letter he got.My belated contribution to Laven Valentine because I craved some sweet fluff.





	A Glimpse of You

“What _is_ this?”

Lavi peered over Allen's shoulder, pretending that his heart didn't do a summersault when he spotted a pink envelope sitting innocently inside Allen's locker. He watched with a usual upbeat smirk as Allen reached inside, taking a hold of it, opening it gently. Grey eyes quickly skimmed over the contents, white eyebrows rising with each line. Allen gave no reaction when Lavi plopped his head atop his.

“Ooooh a love letter~?” he cooed with enthusiasm. “What does it say~?”

“Someone wants to meet me at 5 pm on the roof,” Allen replied in an even voice.

Lavi dramatically gasped, head snapping back from the top of Allen's head to be replaced by Lavi's large hand tousling Allen's hair playfully and tugging him in a half-embrace.

“Ooooh Allen has an admirer~!”

“Nah, this is probably a scam.”

Allen noticed Lavi tense and lean back as his balance shifted. “Eh? Y-you think this is a prank?”

Allen kept his eyes on the letter as he talked to Lavi. “I think it is more of a bait, someone might want to beat me up or use me to get Cross’s attention or something.”

Lavi beside him blinked a few times then continued. “Come now, dotcha think it could be the real deal? I mean, just look at that calligraphy,” he smacked his finger on the paper to accent his point. “There's no way someone would put this much effort into a _fake_?”

“Yeah, that’s why I said it’s a scam and not a fake. This is too much work for something as silly as a prank, the contents of this letter might be a lie but the letter itself is by no means just a cheap joke.”

“So… what you gonna do now?” Lavi inquired.

Allen placed the letter inside one of his textbooks to keep it from buckling. “Well, even if this is a trap I better go and meet them, if I turn this one down this person might take more direct ways. I need to thoroughly question them before this blows up. Besides, there might be also a chance that someone just confused my locker with another Allen’s and if that is the case I need to inform them.”

Allen closed his locker and paused seeing Lavi’s tight smile. “I’m sorry but it looks like I won’t be able to walk you home today like usual, if you waited for me you’d be late for your shift. So don’t wait for me, ok?” Lavi jumped a little when Allen touched his shoulder gently with the back of his hand.

“Y-yeah. See you tomorrow then?”

Allen gave a reassuring smile. “Tomorrow then.” With that he turned on his heel and headed for the classroom his next class would be in.

Left behind the crowd of student, Lavi’s shoulders fell. “The answer is… it’s not a scam.”

* * *

Lavi had to do something with the letter, Allen was sure of it; his reactions to Allen’s assumptions made that clear. His body language, the subtle shifts in his voice - they gave away that he was heavily invested in this. The question was how much.

Allen was almost sure the letter was written by Lavi himself, he was almost the only person he knew to be a calligrapher. Besides Link, who’d probably leave some hand-made sweets for his crush. Or Krory who’d leave flowers. The latter was out of question of course, Krory lived in a fulfilling relationship and saw him as a little brother. Another option could be someone he didn’t know too well, perhaps someone he never even talked to, who had mistaken his locker for another Allen’s.

Even though he planned on confronting this person he couldn’t help but feel some anxiety build up in him as the clock sluggishly clicked through the day. If it were just some delinquents - unlikely - he could deal with them easily, detention or not; but Lavi’s very likely involvement pointed to someone actually meaning to ask him out. Lavi, however infamous of a prankster was, would never stomp on people’s hearts for cheap laughs. Which meant, his involvement was a guarantee that this really was a confession. It made his heart flutter. He wondered what emotions Lavi’s not exactly positive reactions reflected. Protectiveness? Envy? Jealousy?

No, envy and jealousy weren’t like Lavi. He might have appeared aloof, immature and childish, but he was actually a very kind-hearted, caring and reliable person. In reality despite his difficulty to form deep connections he was fiercely loyal and helpful and-

He shook his head, willing his blush away. He shouldn’t get his hopes up.

The end of school and after-school club activity came unbearably slow. Allen fumbled around his locker, waiting for the majority of students leave, only ones for a football match remaining. Soon enough all the corridors were deserted and as requested, he headed for the roof.

Despite his fit physique, his heart was pounding with each step he made, making his palms sweaty. Only one turn left.

He jumped when he stepped onto something soft that crunched under his shoe. Looking down, he was surprised to see red.

_Rose petals?_

With a sharp inhale, Allen marched up the last flight of stairs, trembling hand briefly pausing over the handle - he then pushed.

He raised up a hand to shield his eyes from the strong ray of the sun. The sky behind his fingers was painted in a wide spectrum of colours: as the sun set it dyed the horizon in a vibrant orange, making it heavily contrast with the deep purple part of the sky it bled into.

Once his eyes adjusted to the harsh light, he lowered his hand, eye following the trail of rose petals and the person sitting crossed leg facing him. A soft noise stumbled past Allen’s lips as he met the eyes of a familiar person.

“Lavi...”

“Hey, Allen...”

For seconds Allen could only stare, trying to make sense of what was happening. Despite his outward lack of reaction his brain was going haywire with all the information around him. While his emotions were at stop he became acutely aware of the soft breeze so uncharacteristic of February caressing his cheeks, barely strong enough to play with the scattered petals; the fragrance of roses and scented candles; the light of the descending sun play beautiful effects with Lavi’s wild red hair and freckled skin, the nervousness reflecting in his single visible eye - oh right.

“Your shift!” Allen shouted concerned.

An awkward laugh bubbled up from Lavi, not expecting that reaction. “Don’t worry about it, I managed to shuffle it away.”

Allen turned to close the door behind him with a soft click, then turn back to face Lavi. After a brief pause he then walked over to the prepared cushion, sitting to face Lavi with pink cheeks.

There was a flicker of relief in Lavi’s eyes but the nervous anticipation returned when Allen met his eye.

“I, uh… brought your favourite fast food.” He turned to the side and presented a bunch of paper boxes from multiple paper bags. Lavi brought an obscene amount of junk food that could probably feed two adult football team - just enough for the two of them. 

“Burger Tim… Tim Kat… and grape juice?”

“Yeah, while wine is fancy and all I know you hate alcohol so I got the closest I could find for it,” Lavi replied as he poured some grape juice to plastic Ikea glasses.

“This is all for… me?” he asked, voice still in disbelief despite the very obvious hints presented before him.

“I’d like a few servings of these too,” Lavi said quickly.

Allen laughed at that, his face then settled into a serene look as he eyed the items. He picked a Beef Burger eyeing the juicy meat with hunger subdued by nervousness. “We ate exactly this the first time we went to eat.”

Lavi looked up once he set aside the juice. “Oh? So you remember that day?”

Allen gave a bashful smile. “How could I ever forget?” He took a bite of the burger, savouring the taste of spices and sweet memories and swallowed. “It was one of the best days of my life.” His cheeks burned feeling Lavi’s gaze on him but he kept looking at his burger.

Lavi gazed into his fries. “The best, you say?” He asked, voice almost uncharacteristically sotto. “Allen… you were crying that day.”

Allen swallowed despite not even taking a bite. “Y-yeah. That day I had a pretty rough time with Cross landing his stupid ass in the hospital. But he eventually pulled through didn’t he? And what’s more… that was the day the two of us really became friends.” _The day you saved me._ “You saw that I was very down and you invited me for a few burgers. That time… that meant the world for me you know,” he admitted, shy eyes peeking up to meet Lavi’s.

Almost instantly, Lavi gazed away, cheeks aflame. “B-but of course. I mean, when Doug left and I cried ‘coz I just couldn’t get over it, you, a guy who I never knew before approached me with tissues… and kindness. I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings and you sat there with me and just… listen to me rant and process my emotions. You might not think of it as a small thing but that time all I could think was that you were the coolest guy I ever met.” There was a pause with both parties trying their best to manage their awkwardness, but furrowing his brow, Lavi gazed up with a determined gaze.  “That’s why… As much as spilling my guts to you terrified me, when I saw how you just straight up dismissed the idea that someone might feel for you this way, that you are a very likeable person I felt I need to push through no matter what... even if I get rejected. I don’t want you to be lonely. You are the last person who should feel that way.”

Allen thumped on his chest to knock that bite down the right pipe and reached for his grape juice. “I-I… Thanks.” This meant… “So uh… I guess it really was you who wrote that letter,” he said, trying his best not to let his voice come out as unsure as he felt.

Lavi’s hand rose to his nape, rubbing it in a nervous gesture. “Y-yeah… The thing is… I really like you.” Hearing that Allen’s heart leapt, cheeks burning. “A lot. B-but I also know that I can’t support you the way you do… I know that you keep a lot to yourself because you don’t want to worry others… but I want to be someone you feel you can rely on. Y-you mean a lot to me so and I want to know you better… if you catch my drift.”

Unsurely, Lavi looked up to meet Allen’s grey eyes, for the first time that evening, the two finally able to hold gazes without the need to look away.

“Yeah… I feel the same…” Lavi’s shoulders fell, tension bleeding out hearing Allen's soft voice utter those highly anticipated words, only to leave buzzing joy his single green eye reflected unflinchingly. Allen nodded, blinking away tears at the sight. He gave an embarrassed laugh as he raised his hand to cover the tears of confused joy. “Sorry, I’m very prone to crying when I allow myself to be emotional.”

Lavi chuckled, reaching over with a napkin. “I knew that already,” he replied, his voice  a mix of mirth and exasperated affection. “But I’m glad you let me see the real you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> End note: Mana is alive, he is getting treated for his mental disturbances. Cross was just stupid and got himself into an accident but he's fine, no one is dead this time.


End file.
